Your Hair
by TheLonelyQuartet
Summary: "I think you're Kira." Whatever Ichigo had been expecting from the man who had interrupted his studying in the café, it wasn't that. That was the LAST thing that he was expecting.


"I think you're Kira."

It was blunt and straight to the point.

It was also completely and utterly _wrong_, the suspect knew as he stared incredulously at the man with black messy hair, a thin white long-sleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans who had introduced himself as 'Ryuuzaki'.

Ichigo Kurosaki had been sitting by himself in a café, studying for a maths test that he had tomorrow, when this Ryuuzaki had come along and, without asking, had sat himself in the chair directly opposite to the orange haired teenager and spoke that one sentence to him.

In turn, L, the world's greatest detective (not that Ichigo knew that), stared intently at whom he believed to be Kira.

"…Okay then… so, you think I'm Kira." Stated Ichigo dryly as he ran his hand through his hair in a manner that suggested he was exasperated.

_'Hmm… interesting,_' thought L. '_He is not acting in the way one would think Kira would. His mannerisms don't indicate guilt or nervousness, merely boredom and exasperation. How peculiar…_' The genius pondered this as he put his finger in his mouth, and nibbled gently on it, applying some pressure but not enough to break the delicate white skin.

"Yes, that is correct, Kurosaki-kun-"

"Who the hell told you my name?"

"-I believe you to be Kira," stated Ryuuzaki once again as Ichigo raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ok then. Ryuuzaki, and just what has made you believe that I'm Kira?" asked Ichigo in curiosity. _'And more importantly, what makes you think you can just go around randomly calling people Kira!?' _He screamed in his head.

L was happy to oblige the spoken question.

"Your hair." L stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. This of course caused the younger to blink rapidly in shock, and rising annoyance.

"My…you…say _what!?_" yelled Ichigo in shock, but quickly turned sheepish when the other occupants in the café turned and glared at him. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Ryuuzaki.

"You think I'm Kira… because of my hair…" repeated Ichigo, checking to see if he had heard right.

He had.

"Correct. I believe that it is a perfectly logical explanation for you to be Kira," said Ryuuzaki calmly. Before Ichigo could further interrogate the man further however, a waitress came over and asked the two males what they wanted to order.

"A cup of coffee with extra sugar and a slice of chocolate mud cake with extra chocolate sauce and whipped cream on the side will be satisfactory," ordered L as the waitress hesitated before quickly scribbling down the order.

Ichigo stared. What was _wrong_ with this man? Who _eats _like that in this day and age?

"And you, sir? Anything you would like to order?" asked the waitress politely. Ichigo decided on a strawberry milkshake and the waitress nodded, wrote it down and walked away.

"…cute," said Ryuuzaki in amusement as Ichigo glared at him, not at all amused at the antics of the black-haired man.

"My name doesn't mean_ strawberry_," the orange haired teenager hissed out. "It means 'One Who Protects' or 'Number One Guardian'!"

"Hmm… 'One Who Protects', you say? I'm sorry, but that just increased the chances of you being Kira by 5%." Ryuuzaki droned as a vein throbbed in Ichigo's Forehead.

"So you believe I am Kira… because of my hair colour and a name that my parents gave me at birth. You're shitting me, right?" asked Ichigo as Ryuuzaki looked at him.

"I do not shit." He proclaimed in a completely serious manner as Ichigo groaned and let his head hit the table.

'_He is still not showing any signs of guilt, worry or nervousness. Either I am wrong, or Kurosaki-kun is a really good actor_.' L thought as he mentally went through the calculations, and decided that he would check to see if he, L, the greatest detective known to mankind and avid devourer of cakes, was –for possibly one of the first times in his life– wrong.

"Kurosaki-kun-"

_"Seriously who told you my name."_

"-those are not my only reasons for suspecting you are Kira." L stated as Ichigo let out a sigh and decided to pack away his math notes. Clearly the man wasn't done with him. Turning back, Ryuuzaki gave him a steady stare.

"You know what? Fine, I'll play along. What other reasons do you have as evidence for me being Kira?" drawled Ichigo as L continued to stare at him, making the teenager feel uncomfortable.

'_Jesus, doesn't this guy ever blink?_'

A different train of thought was passing through the elder's head.

'_Finally, a sign of nervousness,_' he thought triumphantly as Ichigo began to fidget.

"My other reason for believing you are Kira is simp-CAKE!" L's attention was suddenly diverted onto another topic, and Ichigo jumped in shock and looked over wide eyed over at the eccentric man.

"Sorry, what?" asked Ichigo in shock, before realising what the man had meant as the waitress, Aiko or something like that set down L's order of coffee and cake, before turning to Ichigo and handing him his strawberry milkshake.

"Oh, thank you." He said to Aiko, who nodded at him in a distracted way before walking over to another table.

For a while the two sat in silence, enjoying their meals, but soon Ichigo got impatient and coughed.

Ryuuzaki ignored him.

*cough*

"…"

**_*COUGH*_**

"…is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" asked L in a tone that suggested he really didn't care.

"You know, you still haven't told me how you know my name. Anyway, what are the other reasons?" asked Ichigo, and L shook his head.

"Not reasons, reason." He corrected, and Ichigo scowled.

"Reason, schmeason, whatever. What's the other reason?" L closed his eyes.

"Kira has a strong sense of justice." The detective began, and, seeing Ichigo about to respond, reached over pinched his hand before continuing from where he left off, ignoring the hiss of pain.

"Due to your inappropriately coloured hair, your name and the way you aren't afraid to stick to your beliefs, I have deduced that you are the number one suspect to the Kira case. …well, you're the second suspect. The first is a university student who has high grades, extremely intelligent, considered to be extremely charismatic and attractive by those around him, has connections to people with high status and also has an extremely high sense of justice. These reasons make him a far more logical suspect. However, I have yet to check with him." Explained L as he absent-mindedly nibbled on a sugar cube.

Ichigo stared at him disbelief.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, right? If he is the number one suspect, why are you interrogating me first?" asked Ichigo as he leaned forward, pointedly ignoring the indirect insults to his brains and his looks.

"Simple." The man shrugged. "I was going to Yagami-kun's university, but I saw you first, and they happen to sell excellent cake here." He said as he finished off the last of the cake and leaned forward until they were nose to nose.

"But now I know I wasted my time. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun. I'll know not to bother you again." He said as he simply left the café, leaving the bill with the younger of the two males, leaving Ichigo to stare after him.

"…oh he did not just leave the bill with me…he did. That _goddamned mothe__**rfu-**_"

L listened to the screams of outrage from Kurosaki-kun for a moment, before continuing onto his path.

"Yagami Light, huh...I wonder…"

* * *

><p>If this looks familiar, its because I'm moving some of my older stories to my new account (goddamn, this was written in <strong>2010 that's insane where has the time gone<strong>)


End file.
